


Shame you don't remember...

by TakingFlight48



Series: Moments of Written Musings [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, His past caught up to him, New Professor in the Institute, PWP without Porn, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Professor Granger, Professor Logan, Seriously - just a quick delicious shag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48
Summary: When Logan's memories of his jaunt back in time finally catch up to him, he realizes he's at a bit of a disadvantage in remembering what happened in his new past.Especially when it comes to the newest Professor at the Institute; the same one Charles insists he should speak to as they had gotten rather close before his 'return'.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Logan (X-Men)
Series: Moments of Written Musings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946668
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, We're Not in Hogwarts Anymore





	Shame you don't remember...

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Not_In_Hogwarts2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Not_In_Hogwarts2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**
> 
> Now that this is revealed I MUST take the time to praise my alpha extraordinaire, [Kiwi05622](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi05622/works) for her help with this little nugget. 
> 
> This story will also serve as the October 5 Prompt for the 31 Days of Writing Challenge. The Prompt was a Crossover and this just happens to be that ;) 
> 
> Enjoy ☮ ✌

He cursed under his breath as he passed her office for the fourth time this week, or was it fifth? But damn it all to hell, there she was once again bent over the front side of her desk, round, pert ass just swaying in that tight pencil skirt for all to admire as she read over whatever it is she was so invested in. 

Charles had explained she was a newer professor brought in to educate a new wave of magical mutants, and already popular. He didn’t realize that his mental return from the past would change quite so much to create a new ‘subtype’ of mutants, but he supposed that’s why he had been keeping such a close eye on this new professor. She called herself Hermione. She was sexy, a petite little thing like her with her wild brown curls and eyes always open, always watching. 

Wheels had also urged him to consider talking to her as they had gotten rather close. He didn’t elaborate on what getting close meant, and he left his office almost daily frustrated while Wheels just repeated his encouragement to approach her.

Just yesterday, he had walked by and frozen as half her body was engulfed in the flames of her fireplace, ass in tight white night shorts and ready for a deep pounding. Apparently, it was the way she communicated with her friends back in London. That was another thing. That fucking accent. He had traveled around the world, worked with all sorts of people, but when she spoke to him, amber eyes looking up at him, mouth pressed into a pouty line when he was short with her, he got harder than Colossus. Especially when she would say -

“Yes, Professor Logan?”

“Exactly - fuck,” he grit out; she had turned around, hands working her hair into a messy bun leaving a sliver of her tight abdomen showing. 

“Professor Granger,” he nodded as her eyes widened as he stepped into her office for the first time. He chuckled as she slipped back into her heels, growing a few inches taller as she attempted to right her outfit. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you so late. Have I - is something wrong?” He knew Hermione was talking, her mouth was moving, but all he could focus on was the way her deep purple lips were assaulted by her worrying teeth, then released and relieved by her little pink tongue. 

“No. Some confusing time travel shit - won’t waste your time. It's a bit fucked up really, but I am finally catching up to myself.” He mumbled, keeping a desk between them as he attempted to adjust his growing hardness. 

“Oh! Yes, Charles and I talked about it in-depth, actually. I went back in time quite a bit in my youth with a magical time-tuner. Shame though that you don’t remember much from before. I wish you would have told me, but I suppose it was a part of you you didn’t know yet.” Hermione mumbled the last bit, and he froze. 

“Show me some of this magic everyone’s raving about.” He demanded, unable to handle the sad look in her eyes a moment longer. 

Picking up the same wooden stick he’d seen others using, he jumped when the door behind him snapped shut and locked. Her eyes were tracing over him like she knew him, inside and out, as she stalked around the desk slowly. 

“That was a closing and locking charm; I also added a sound muffling spell just to show off a bit. You don’t remember anything since my start here?” She was tracing down her button-up shirt, and he stopped caring about his growing erection as her buttons undid themselves. 

She stopped a few inches away, chest lightly heaving, and he traced down the open strip of skin as the last few buttons came undone. “I don’t remember a thing-” he murmured as her skin puckered under his light touch. 

“Shame. Perhaps this will jog your memory,” she whispered before Logan heard Hermione mutter ‘divesto’ and suddenly she was before him in red lace lingerie, nipples puckering up at being exposed so suddenly, and he laughed when her clothes ended up behind her - nicely folded and ready to be put away. 

“Fuck, I think I might need more than this to jog my memory, babe,” he growled, feeling the softness of her skin just above the lace cup of her bra. He could feel her heartbeat accelerating as he followed the bra line, slowly over one breast, then the other. 

“How could I forget such a pretty thing like you? Look how responsive you are to just my touch alone,” she keened lightly as his finger passed over her covered nipple. He stayed there for a moment, hands memorizing the weight of her in his palms, fingers memorizing the puckering skin around her nipple, blunt nails dragging over the lace overlay of her tits. 

“Fuck it,” and she inhaled sharply as the sound of ripping fabric rent through the air. “My sort of magic,” he winked as she bit her lip hard, a deep blush covering her cheekbones, and he had no fucking desire to wait to taste them for himself. 

He groaned as he lowered his face to hers and pulled her bottom lip out from the confines of her teeth with his own. 

Fuck if she didn’t taste incredible. Like cane sugar mixed with the rich taste of a dark roast coffee. He nipped at her lips and when he felt her hands trailing up his arms, he darted his tongue out and forced his way into her mouth. He smirked at her gasp before tangling his tongue around hers. “This fucking tongue has been driving me crazy,” he said before sucking it into his mouth hard, her nails digging into his shoulders. 

He sucked and licked and nipped and battled her tongue as his fingers worked to keep her perfect dusty pink nipples as high peeks. They were sharp against his palms before he pulled her closer, dipped down to grab her thighs, and lifted her. He laughed as she squealed, and when she waved her stick in his face before throwing it onto her desk, his blood went cold until he watched his own clothes appear on the desk and felt the heat of her petal-soft body against his own. 

“Fuck, that’s handy,” he chuckled as he sat them on her black couch, adjusting his back against the armrest and keeping her upright with his thighs. Her loosened curls tickled his knees as his hands smoothed over her chest and abdomen. 

Hermione’s eyes fluttered as his fingers traced her toned stomach, and he leaned forward to bite hard on her long neck. She tasted lightly of jasmine and shea butter, sucking hard before easing the mark with his tongue. She moaned deeply as his lips traced over her collarbone and finally to her chest. He took as much of her into his mouth before flattening his tongue, looking up at her, and slowly dragging it over her sharp peak, relishing in her wide-opened mouth and quiet sighs. 

His fingers made contact with the lace of her panties, and he popped her out of his mouth before asking, “Can you get rid of these without the stick?”

She had a hand holding tight to his upper arm and the other white-knuckled in her hair, but she looked down at him before nodding slowly, “Uhm, my wand? Yes,” she moaned out as he flicked her nipple quickly and he groaned when she whisked her final barrier away, and he felt the wetness of her pussy grinding directly against his abs. 

“Shit, these tits are great, but I can smell you from here, baby,” and with a final bite around both nipples, he dragged himself down so his head was on the low armrest and pressed her hips hard against his abs, slowly dragging her up and watching as she groaned above him. “Fuck, you’re leaving a trail of come along my chest,” and he closed his knees in time to catch her arching back as he sucked her clit into her mouth before shifting her to see her wetness better. 

“I’ll try and be gentle, but I’m not known for it,” he murmured as he eyed her swollen clit and slowly spread her lips apart, watching as her wet entrance pulsed around nothing, “but I’ll fill this ache soon.”

“No, no,” his head snapped up to look at her as she gripped his biceps, trying to move her cunt to his mouth, “My last boyfriend was a werewolf; I don’t need gentle.”

He swiped his tongue up her slit, groaning at the fucking imagery in his mind, “Who?”

But before he could demand more details from this little witch, she gripped his arms harder and arched back, shoving her soaked lips against his face. “Mmm, fuck, right there, doesn’t matter, does it?” she moaned as her head knocked his knees, back arched, and he feasted on her quim. 

She was salty against his tongue, and the deeper he traced through her folds, the louder Hermione got and the sweeter she tasted. And he fucking loved how she was riding his face, grinding herself against whatever surface she could feel as she begged him to go faster and deeper. Shit, this professor was so fucking perfect. 

“Please, please, please,” she pleaded, and he tightened his hold on her hips with his left hand as his mouth sucked hard on her clit, flicking and tracing the alphabet while his fingers finally entered her with a deep groan of his own. Damnit, but she was a fucking tight sleeve of heat. 

His groan against her pulsing clit triggered a scream of his name into the silent room as he pumped his fingers deeper into her. 

“Just fuck me, fuck me, Logan,” she started to pant, and he took one final lick up her cunt, shifted them so fast she bounced against her couch as he pulled her right leg on his shoulder, lined himself up with her sweet cunt and thrust in one go. 

“Merlin and Morgana,” she keened as he sat buried deep within her for a moment, her walls so tight around his cock his eyesight blurred, knocking him forward and forcing him to grip the armrest tightly behind her head. She finally opened her eyes, and he could see the fire blazing in them, “Rough enough for you, baby?”

“More, please, Merlin, more,” she begged him so sweetly as she wrapped her free leg around his waist. Before he questioned her choice in curses, he righted himself, holding her right leg tight against him and gripping her hip hard enough to bruise, he fucked her hard. 

She was grunting along with him as he thrust his hips faster against her own, the sounds coming out of her mouth, turning him on almost as much as the hands she couldn’t keep still. 

Logan shifted his hand off her hip and slowly traced his thumb around her clit. When Hermione began a loud chant of “Yes, yes, yes,” he leaned over her, thumb directly over her clit, and he latched onto her nipple tight as she jerked uncontrollably below him and screamed her release. 

She was so fucking tight, her walls suffocating his cock better than a cock ring could as she came around him. He didn’t waste the way his balls pulled tight to his own body as he finally grunted out her name, cock pulsing along with her pussy as he left his seed deep within her. 

With a final stuttering thrust in, he stopped, letting his heart stabilize, and he shifted her leg carefully off his shoulder before placing a sweet kiss to her slightly parted lips. 

“How could I forget something so sweet, hmm?” He panted, and he must have said something right because she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and kissed him harder. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dumbledore's Armada for equipping us with such fun flash fests and thank you to JessiRomantic for adding so much flavor to this flash fest that inspired some fun stories for us all!!
> 
> Please drop a comment or kudo to let me know your thoughts. It is my first time writing a crossover like this and encouragement is best paid in words of love. ॐ


End file.
